


Reunion

by diamondjewels



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mission Gone Wrong, Protective Magnus Bane, Reuniting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondjewels/pseuds/diamondjewels
Summary: Alec has returned to New York after being away for 10 years. What happens when he gets back?





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments series. 
> 
> I may have teared up while writing this. Shhh.

Alec walked slowly down the street, enjoying the nighttime view of New York. It had been 10 years since the last time he had been here, and his head is filled with memories of both the good and the bad. There were a lot of memories centered around… he shook his head to clear it of those memories, the especially painful ones.

While Alec was reminiscing, his legs had subconsciously brought him to a very familiar building. Through the open window, Alec could see a shadow moving against the wall. He briefly wondered what the owner of the shadow as doing before turning away, a sad smile on his face.

10 years ago, the war had ended in the Clave’s victory. Shadowhunter-Downworlder relations had improved slowly but surely. As the new Head of the New York Institute, Alec had gotten busier and busier. However, he couldn’t complain since the relationship between the Shadowhunters and Downworlders in New York had never been better.

Unfortunately, this joy only lasted for three months. The Clave had sent Alec to the Florence Institute in Italy. Apparently the Shadowhunter-Downworlder relationship in Florence was one of the worst in the world. The Clave had decided to assign Alec as the temporary Head of the Florence Institute until the relationship got better since he had done such a good job in New York.

Finally, after ten long years, the relationship in Florence had improved and was stable enough for Alec to return home. He had missed his family and….

Alec eventually found himself standing in front of the New York Institute in all its glory. As soon as he opened the door, his ears was assaulted by a loud, high-pitched “ALEC!!!” A black blur ran into him, knocked him backwards, and squeezed him so hard he thinks one of his ribs might have cracked.

He smiled fondly down at Isabelle and hugged her just as hard. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Jace rounding the corner with a grin on his face. His parabatai pried Izzy off, ignoring her protests, only to replace her in hugging their older brother. In both hugs, Alec could feel their rings - Jace’s wedding ring and Izzy’s engagement ring - pressing into his back. The three of them then made their way to the kitchen where he received a hug from Clary and a smile with a wave from Simon.

“By the Angel, I missed you guys,” Alec said, “I even missed Samuel.” Simon pouted while everyone else laughed at his (slight) misery. Of course they had talked and communicated with each other a lot while he was away, but it wasn’t the same as actually being there. They had only saw each other in person two times in the last ten years: at Jace’s wedding and at Izzy’s engagement party.

“Of course you did,” Jace replied, “Who wouldn’t miss my amazing self?” Yep, he still missed them no matter how idiotic and annoying they could be. They spent the rest of the night chatting and catching up with each other.

* * *

 

The next morning, Alec woke up to the sound sizzling sound of cooking bacon in the kitchen. Somehow last night, they had migrated to the living room/main room of the Institute and just fell asleep there since everyone was too tired to go to their respective rooms.

Alec looked around to see that only Clary and Simon were still asleep. That means either Jace or Izzy was cooking since he could hear could also hear the running water of the shower in the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen to find Jace standing at the stove and breathed out a sigh of relief. He really did not feel like getting food poisoning from Isabelle’s cooking today.

“Hey, Jace greeted, “there's coffee if you want some.” He pointed to the table where five cups of coffee say, some steam still rising from them. Four were full while the last one only had half. Alec assumed that Jace had already drank the other half. He nodded his thanks while walking over to the table and picking up one of the full cups, taking a long gulp of the warm liquid.

“So Clary and I are going with Izzy and Simon to pick out a cake and some flowers for their wedding later. Wanna come with us?” Jace asked as he placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Alec. He's gotten more domestic since marrying Clary, but that doesn't mean his demon-hunting skills had gotten worse. In fact, they're better than ever.

After thinking it over, Alec answered, “Nah, I think I'm just going to walk around the city some more. See if anything’s changed.” It's not that Alec doesn't want to go, he just doesn't think that he would be much help anyways. Besides, he wasn't really interested in spending the whole day doing something he doesn't really care about. As long as Isabelle likes it and is happy, he's happy too.

So that's how he ended up at the park later that day while everyone else went to some Downworlder-run bakeries and floral shops. There were a lot of memories at the park too. Alec was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that someone was standing in his path until he bumped into them, making both of them stumble.

“By the Angel, I'm so s-“ Alec started before cutting himself off when he caught sight of the person. He had Asian features - Indonesian to be specific - with make-up and glitter dusting said features. His hair was spiked up and also had a layer of glitter coating it. His clothes were very out-going, form-fitting, and flamboyant. Alec knows that man and judging from the shocked expression on his face, he recognizes Alec as well.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered at the same moment that Magnus breathed out “Alexander” at the day volume. Their eyes locked and the world around them melted away.

It had been a long time since they last saw each talked, let alone saw each other. Magnus hadn't changed at all. In fact, he has only gotten even more breathtaking if that was possible.

Alec and Magnus was still dating when the Shadowhunter went to Florence. Even though the had half the world between then in distance, Magnus could still open a portal, so they could still meet which he did a lot. This went on for a while, and both of them were semi-content with it (they could never be fully content with this arrangement since they couldn't see each other all the time) until they both got busier.

Alec was needed as the ambassador to the Florence Downworlders which took up a lot of his time. Similarly, being the High Warlock of Brooklyn meant that Magnus also had responsibilities that he needed to fulfill which kept him busy as well. Both the Shadowhunters and Downworlders needed him for various things, and he had become the unofficial ambassador between the two groups in New York.

The two of them started seeing each other less and less and about a year after Alec moved to Florence, they decided to break up. It was by no means an easy decision, and they were both miserable for a long time afterwards, but they agreed it was for the best. It wasn't fair to either of them to still date but not spend as much time as they wanted with each other. They tried to stay in touch after that, but eventually, they just lost communication.

Now, seeing each other so unexpectedly after all these years, the two couldn't find anything to say to each each other. Nothing to describe just how much they had missed the other. Instead, they chose to just stare at each other in silent awe and disbelief. Neither of them knew how long they stood there staring, but the spell was broken by someone calling the taller of the two males.

“Magnus!” a black-haired man shouted as he ran towards them. The man seems to be in his twenties with blue eyes and about the same height as Alec. If someone saw the man and Alec together, they would have assumed that the two were twins with how similar they looked. The only way to differentiate between them is by their clothes. While Alec wore plain black clothes, the man wore clothes almost as flamboyant as Magnus. In other words, he was the same as Alec physically, but the complete opposite in what seems like personality and clothing choices.

“Magnus,” the man said again as he stopped beside the Warlock and gave him a quick kiss, “sorry I'm late. Were you waiting long?”

Said Warlock turned and gave the boy a smile. “Of course not,” he answered, “ I only just got here a few minutes ago myself.”

He smiled and nodded before turning to Alec “And who is this cutie?” Alec’s face promptly turns bright red. Even after so many years, he still blushes very easily.

Magnus smiles fondly at the blush, remembering all the times that he himself had caused that same reaction. “This is Alec Lightwood, a Shadowhunter and an old… friend of mine. Alec, this is Matt, a new werewolf of Luke's pack. And my boyfriend.”

Oh. That hurt. A lot. Not only did Magnus have a new boyfriend who was essentially Alec with a different personality, but he had introduced him as an old friend. Not even an ex-boyfriend but an old friend.

He forced a smile and held out his hand trying to hide the hurt from those words. “Hello, Matt. It's nice to meet you.” No, it really wasn't, but neither him nor Magnus needed to know that.

Luckily, Matt didn't seem to notice if his seemingly genuine smile as he shook the Shadowhunter’s hand was anything to go by. “It's great to meet you too, Alec, and while I would love to talk more, I'm afraid Magnus and I need to go or else we're going to be late for our date reservation.”

“Yeah, we should get going,” Magnus agreed nodding. “It was nice seeing you again, Alec. Maybe we could meet up sometime and catch up a little?”

Alec tried to hide his disappointment that Magnus was leaving already. “Have fun on your date.” Please don't. “And yeah, maybes can meet in the future sometime.” Not likely to happen at all.

Magnus gave him one more smile before walking away with his arm around Matt’s waist. Alec watched them until the couple disappeared from his sight and then walked away, sighing as he did so.

* * *

 

Alec and Magnus didn't meet to catch up after all. The next time that they saw each other was two months after their meeting in the park. Alec, Jace, and Isabelle were hunting a group of demons in an abandoned warehouse near the harbor. This mission was supposed to be an easy one since it was supposed to only be a small group, the only the three of them went. Besides, it had been a while since the siblings went on a mission with just the three of them.

Which was why they were very surprised and unprepared when they got to the warehouse. What was supposed to be only about ten to fifteen demons turned out to be triple that amount and there were a couple of Greater Demons there as well. Fortunately they were able to kill most of the demons except for the Greater Demons though they had a little difficult and sustained some injuries.

That was when Magnus showed up. He was taking a stroll when he heard some strange noises, so he divided to check it out. What he saw wasn't what he expected at all. The inside of the warehouse was almost completely destroyed and the three Shadowhunter siblings stood in the middle of the debris.

Jace and Isabelle both have a few scratches and bruises, but otherwise, they're fine. Alec, however, most certainly wasn't. He must've gotten hurt while fighting because he was bleeding out of a gash in his arm, but he didn't seem to notice it.

Before Magnus could do anything (like run to Alec and demand to heal his injury) however, the Shadowhunter fired an arrow at the closest Greater Demon which only served to make it madder and attack him.

Jace and Isabelle was busy fighting the other demon, so they couldn't help him. Before Magnus could fully process what he was doing, he had already shot a blast of magic at the demon attacking his Alexander.

Alec had braced himself for the attack when the demon was suddenly flung away. He jerked up in surprise and looked towards the blast had come from. His eyes widened, and he froze when he spotted the tall, glittery Warlock standing there. The tall, glittery Warlock who was staring right back at him and wearing an expression of… anger?

Why was he angry? Maybe he was angry that his evening had been ruined by Alec when he doesn't want anything to do with him anymore. But then why did Alec also detect some concern on his face? No, that's impossible. He probably just imagined it. After all, why would Magnus be concerned?

Before he could ponder more about it, the demon - who had shaken off the effect of Magnus’ magic by now - charged at Magnus. Alec didn't even think. He just grabbed his bow, knocked an arrow, and fired it at the Greater Demon. The force of the arrow pinned its hand (or hand-like thing - it really looks more like a tentacle with Timmy stubs sticking out at the end) to the wall.

Alec takes the time to glance around the warehouse, partly to check in his siblings, mostly to delay looking (staring) at Magnus for as long as he can. He doesn't see them, but he does see a trail of black goo from the demon and footprints leading out the doorway that the Warlock wasn't at. The Shadowhunter assumed that the demon tried to escape, and his siblings chased after it. Which means that Magnus and Alec were the only ones left there.

He let out a breath before turning to gave the other only to find gold-greens cat eyes trained on him. Immediately, all thought of the demon that was still trying to break free flew out of his mind. They were replaced by images of hidden glances and small touches, of laughter and happiness, of love.

Unconsciously, Alec and Magnus moved towards each other so that they were standing in the middle of the warehouse, only inches apart yet too far. Both getting lost in the other’s eyes, breathing their scent in. They didn't know who moved first, but both both them were leaning into each other, the space between them disappearing.

However, when they were just mere centimeters away from each other, a loud screech prompted them to turn towards the demon who had gotten free and was charging in their direction. Alec immediately pulled back, jumping above the demon as it reached them, and fired an arrow at the it. Magnus lunged backwards and used his magic to fling it to the side.

Magnus ran over to Alec, hands already reaching to heal the wound on his arm. “Oh, my starlight. Are you alright? What happened?”

“Oh, I didn't even notice that,” Alec said, looking down at his arm with furrowed eyebrows, “I'm fine, though. A demon just scratched me.”

“You call this a scratch? This is not a scratch and you're not fine.”

Alec opened his mouth to retort, but what came out instead was “ Magnus! Watch out!”

Magnus only had time to register the words before Alec was shoving him back. The next thing he saw was red spurting from Alec's body, and a tentacle at the source.

“NO!” The Warlock didn't even look, just used his magic to engulf the Greater Demon in fire and turning it into ashes.

He rushed over to the fallen Shadowhunter, cradling his head on his lap. “My darling Alexander. Don't worry, I'll heal you. I'll heal you.” Trying to keep tears from falling, Magnus’ hand that was not cradling Alec's head hovered above the wound, glowing with magic. He continued repeating that phrase even as Alec grew paler and paler, even when his hands started to shake and exhaustion threatened to make him lose consciousness.

Alec reached a shaky, pale hand up to grab Magnus’ wrist and pull the hand down onto his cheek, closing his eyes and reveling in the warmth for a moment before opening them. “Hey, it’s okay. Save your strength. Don't waste it on me.”

“It's not okay, I'm not wasting it, Alec!” Magnus shouted, tears gathering his his eyes.

“Don't call me that,” The Shadowhunter whispered, “Not you.”

“It's not okay, Alexander, and it'll never be a waste of my magic to heal you. How could it when I'm using it for the one person I love more than anyone else in the world? What's the point if I can't even do that?” Magnus replied, whispering as well.

“Loved.”

“What?”

“You mean ‘loved’, don't you? After all-” coughs bringing forth blood interrupted him. Magnus tried to move his hand back to heal him, but Alec held it where it was with a strong grip you wouldn't expect in his condition. When he calmed down enough to talk, he continued, “after all, you have Matt now.”

“No, my love. I mean ‘love.’ No one could replace you in my heart, not even Matt. I thought I could move on from you with him, but I was wrong. I broke up with him the day after I saw you again in the park. I realized that you will always be the only one that I truly love, the only one that I want to spend the rest of my forever with, yet it still won't be long enough.” Tears were spilling now, unending like a waterfall.

“I wish I could spend forever with you too, but I'm afraid that's not possible now. I'm sorry, Magnus.” Tears were falling from Alec eyes as well.

“No, no, no. It is possible. Let me heal you and we can spend forever together. I can't live without you. Please, my angel, don't leave me alone.”

“You'll never be alone, my Magnus. You have so many friends, and I'll always be with you. I'll always protect you as your guardian angel so that you will continue to love your life to the fullest even after I die. I couldn't forgive myself if you stopped. Promise me, Magnus. Promise me that you'll live, not just survive.”

“I promise, my Alexander. Now please, just let me heal you. Please.” Magnus begged. He knew that time was running out and that he had to heal him now.

“Okay, but kiss me first.”

Nodding, Magnus bent down and softly pressed their lips together for a few moments. Alec's hand came up to cradle the other’s face.

“I love you, Magnus.” Alec whispered when they broke apart.

“I love you too, Alexander.” Magnus said back, hands already moving to the wound.

However, before Magnus could even start the healing, the hand on his face fell limply to the ground.

“Alec?” Magnus asked, looking to the Shadowhunter’s face, eyes closed and a peaceful smile on his lips. When no answer came, Magnus became more panicked, dried eyes started overflowing with tears again. “Alexander! Please answer me, Alexander. Open your eyes, move your fingers, do something, anything. Please, Alexander, please. Don't leave me.”

His magic flared up, frantically trying to heal his love. When his magic ran out, he tried some mundane techniques that he heard about from Catarina. Nothing worked. Magnus finally broke down, sobbing into his Alexander’s unmoving chest.

* * *

 

Magnus was still sobbing when Jace and Izzy found them later. Jace was being supported by Izzy, his hand clutching the spot where his parabatai rune had once been. They both ran over to the Warlock and their brother. One look and they broke down too.

The three of them sat in the warehouse, covered in blood but not caring, holding each other as they mourned the best person they knew.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This was supposed to have a happy ending when I started writing it. As you can see, not everything happens like it's supposed to. 
> 
> Do you think I should write an epilogue/sequel to this?


End file.
